Cosas de niños grandes
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: Un sonrojo cubría las mejillas de Naruto mientras Sasuke se inclinaba sobre él en el sofá. No estaba seguro de que hacer… ¡No podía acostarse con él! ¡No cuando solo llevaban dos semanas saliendo!


_**Cosas de niños grandes**_

* * *

Un sonrojo cubría las mejillas de Naruto mientras Sasuke se inclinaba sobre él en el sofá. No estaba seguro de que hacer… Su relación con Sasuke avanzaba a pasos agigantados desde que ambos habían aceptado sus sentimientos, pero… ¡No podía acostarse con él! ¡No cuando solo llevaban dos semanas saliendo!

Además… No tenía ni idea sobre el sexo gay…

Y eso era vergonzoso debido a la relación que llevaba con Sasuke, tal vez debía de investigar, pero ¡Era diferente a ver pornografía normal! Él, era un chico decente y normal hasta que Uchiha había llegado a corromper su inocencia.

─Vamos, Naruto… No lo pienses ─susurró de manera seductora mientras sus brazos se encargaban de bloquearle la salida, colocándose a cada lado de su cabeza y sus labios se acercaban y acariciaban los suyos con suaves caricias.

Los azules ojos de Naruto se abrieron enormemente y sintió un terrible calor subir a sus orejas, al encontrarse con el cuerpo del chico totalmente son él suyo y sus caderas dejándose caer seductoramente sobre las suyas.

No podía pensar… Era diferente a cualquier cosa que antes hubiera sentido.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se sentía claramente excitado, y su propio cuerpo suplicaba por un poco de placer también.

Lentamente los labios de Sasuke dejaron de acariciarlo, para empezar a moverse con suavidad por sus mejillas y su barbilla.

Suave, húmedo y sensual era el movimiento que describían, para luego ser seguido por su fría y experta lengua.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando con movimiento parecidos a los de un Dios, Sasuke mordió ligeramente debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, justo sobre su cuello. Era increíblemente erótico y no podía evitar desear sentir más de _eso _en otro lado.

Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y que sus dedos se enredaran en el maravilloso y sexual cabello despeinado de Sasuke. Todo él lo llamaba y no podía resistirse a ello.

─Sasuke… ─gimió y mordió su labio inferior cuando las manos del azabache se deslizaron debajo de la tela de su playera escolar, acariciando su piel y enviando choques eléctricos por todos y cada uno de sus nervios.

Sus caderas se elevaron como acto de reflejo, chocando con las de él. Haciendo que ciertas partes de sus cuerpos se encontraran a través de su ropa.

De golpe, la boca de Sasuke violó la suya con fuerza sobre humana y un gemido lastimero brotó de la de Naruto.

La experta lengua de Sasuke era increíblemente buena, se movía con maestría por toda la cavidad de Naruto, mientras dejaba que su cuerpo cayera sobre el del rubio.

Los brazos del pequeño uke rodearon el cuello de Sasuke y una sonrisa arrogante apareció en los labios del seme, al sentir como el chico de ojos azules insistía cada vez más con los movimientos de sus caderas.

─ ¿Quieres hacerlo? ─preguntó separándose de él y acercando su boca a su cuello, para después morder con suavidad su lóbulo.

Dejó que su lengua recorriera toda la extensión de su piel hasta su clavícula, para después subir hasta su barbilla.

Un tercer gemido escapó de Naruto y un suave asentimiento fue todo lo que Sasuke necesitó, para sacarle toda la ropa y hacer… cosas de niños grandes.

* * *

_**¡Oww!**_

_**Solo diré una cosa ¡Agradezco los Reviews que llegan a mis otros Drabbles! Son la onda xD. En cualquier caso, me encanta escribir de este par y a cada momento me parece más difícil conseguir no poner un Lemmon xD. El Lemmon es algo que no he logrado hacer en Yaoi u/u… Pero es un ligerito lime .! O al menos les dejo a toda su maravillosa imaginación lo que hicieron después.**_

**_Lamento no haberlo dejado el 23, pero no tenía como subirlo ni quien me lo subiera ToT!_**

"_**Cosas de niños grandes" inspirado en mis primitas que preguntan qué escribo en la computadora y la respuesta que reciben, y en "cosas" que quiero hacer con cierta persona xD.**_

_**Neee!**_

_**¿Merezco un Review?**_


End file.
